


Blowing Your Cover

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bar Fight, Drinking, Gen, Strippers, Undercover, awkward coworker encounters, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out of his favorite bar, Sebastian decides to try out a new place that's well known for its strip club.  Little does he know that Kidman is working there on an undercover assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Your Cover

Sebastian was sitting at the bar of the Crimson Club. He wasn’t usually one to inhabit strip clubs, but he had been kicked out of the Devil’s Tavern that night and the bartender didn’t look like he wanted to see Sebastian back any time soon, so he drove himself over to the Crimson Club. He was twirling a glass of whiskey around in his hand, debating whether or not he wanted another one. He didn’t want to have too many, because he still needed to drive home tonight. The last thing he wanted to do was get pulled over by his partner. Joseph had the graveyard shift tonight.  
Sebastian downed what was left in his glass and flagged the bartender down to order himself another one. One more drink wouldn’t hurt, right? Besides, if he really couldn’t drive himself home, he could always call a cab.  
The bartender fixed Sebastian another drink and Sebastian sipped at it slowly before turning around to look at the rest of the club. For a strip club, it wasn’t too bad. The dancers had all of the important bits covered. Sebastian was grateful for that. He didn’t want to have to call that one in.  
Sebastian reached into his pocket and put some money down on the bar to pay for his drink. He started walking around the club to look at some of the dancers. As he walked, there was one dancer that kept catching his eye. She had medium length brown hair and a thin build. The black mask she wore and the dim lights made it difficult to see her eyes.  
Sebastian stopped by her station to watch her dance. He was a bit clumsy on the pole, but she had no problems moving in her, what Sebastian thought to be, ridiculous heels.  
The dancer tensed when Sebastian moved closer, but tried not to let it show. Sebastian frowned but leaned against the railing to watch her. There was something about the way she moved that seemed familiar to him.  
Sebastian watched her for a few minutes before pulling a five dollar bill out of his pocket and waving it in her direction. She walked over to him and he gestured for her to come closer.  
“Do you do private shows?” He asked as he slipped the money in the side of her thong.  
“Yes,” she responded.  
“How much?” Sebastian asked.  
“Thirty for thirty,” she replied.  
Sebastian finished his drink and set in on the edge of the stage to be picked up later. “Then lead the way.”  
The dancer hopped down from her stage and led Sebastian to a more secluded spot behind a curtain. The loud pulsing of the music wasn’t as pronounced here.  
The dancer led Sebastian into an empty room with a couch and closed the heavy red curtain behind her.  
Sebastian was about to pull out the money to pay her when the dancer shoved him roughly on the couch.  
“What the fuck?” He fell onto the couch with a thud.  
“What the hell are you doing here Sebastian?” The dancer asked. She looked like she was ready to kill.  
Sebastian was finally able to figure out why this woman seemed so familiar to him. “Kidman? What the hell are you doing here? Are times that hard?”  
“What? No! I’m supposed to be undercover.” She dropped her voice down, not wanting to be heard by an eavesdroppers. “There’ve been rumors that they have underage girls and other illegal activities going on here, so I’ve been sent to investigate them.”  
“Investigate, hm?” Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. “Didn’t look like you were investigating much to me.”  
“You’ve been undercover before. You know how this works.” Kidman took off her mask and rubbed at her temples. “You can’t tell anyone about this. If I blow my cover, I’m going to get in so much trouble.”  
“Hm…” Sebastian rearranged himself on the couch in a more dignified position. “And what are you going to do to keep me quiet?”  
“What?” Kidman frowned. “You can’t be serious.”  
Sebastian nodded. “I am serious. What if I was someone else you knew? You never know who might put you in this situation.”  
“Fine.” She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. “What do you want me to do?”  
Sebastian thought for a minute. “Well, you did say you gave private shows.”  
“Oh hell no.”  
“Why not?” Sebastian asked with a frown. “I’m a paying customer.”  
Kidman bit her lip. “Alright fine. But I better not hear a word about this at work.”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Good. Because if you do, I’m going to have to kill you.”  
“Is that a threat, Kid?” Sebastian asked.  
“Just shut up and keep your hands to yourself.” Kidman said. She walked over to Sebastian and straddled his hips. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”  
“Neither can I.” Sebastian put his arms on the back of the couch and kept his eyes on Kidman.  
She frowned and leaned a bit closer to him to smell him. “You’ve been drinking.”  
“Yeah. That’s usually what people go to bars to do.”  
“I hope you weren’t planning on driving yourself home,” Kidman said.  
Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. “You know, you’re just as bad as Joseph.”  
“He’s right you know. You ought to start listening to him.”  
“If it makes you feel better, I was going to call a cab to get home. Happy?”  
“Yes. It would be a shame if you got pulled over for drunk driving.”  
Sebastian frowned. “If Joseph pulled me over, I’d never hear the end of it.”  
Kidman chuckled softly. “Maybe that’s what you need to stop drinking so much. It’s not good for you.”  
“It’s never affected my work. I don’t see a problem. Besides, you should be focusing on your own job.”  
“You mean the job you’re distracting me from? That job?”  
“I’m pretty sure you get your fair share of people requesting private dances.” Sebastian placed his hands on Kidman’s hips.  
“Hey! Watch where you’re putting those.”  
“You’re too far back on my lap and I don’t want you to fall over. Trust me, I’m not that drunk yet.”  
“Well as long as they stay there.” Kidman kept dancing, trying to keep as much distance between her body and Sebastian’s as possible.  
“You usually stay that far away from your customers?” Sebastian asked.  
“Only if I know them.”  
“Huh… Fair enough.”  
Sebastian looked around, trying to keep his eyes trained in an appropriate locations. Kidman’s new “uniform” wasn’t making that easy.  
“So how’s your case going? Find any evidence?” He asked.  
“Not yet. I’ve met a few of the younger girls, but they’re all eighteen. At least they say they are. I still need to get their real names so I can I.D. them. And I’ve had a few close calls with some of the dancers in their private shows, but nothing yet where we can charge the owner.”  
“He must be pretty smart. That or he knows you’re here.”  
“I don’t think so. I just have to bid my time. I know I’ll find something. We were tipped off by a reliable source. I don’t see why he’d lead us astray now.”  
Sebastian shrugged. “Fair enough. It’s your case, not mine.”  
“Yeah, I don’t think anyone wants to see a half – naked forty year old man trying to pole dance. You’d probably break your back trying.” Kidman did her best to hold back a chuckle.  
“I’m not forty yet Kid. And I could keep up with you any day of the week on a pole.”  
“Are you sure? I had to take special classes for this. It’s not as easy as it looks.”  
“How hard can swinging around on a pole really be?”  
Kidman’s response was cut off by the curtain being thrown open.  
“This is the KCPD, nobody- Sebastian?”  
Sebastian froze. “Joseph?”  
Kidman immediately stood up. “Joseph? Why are you here?”  
“Kidman?” Joseph put his gun away in its holster. “What… What’s going on here?”  
Sebastian stood up and frowned when he became aware of the noticeable tent in his pants. He didn’t realize he’d become that aroused.  
“I don’t even want to know.” Joseph turned around and hurried out of the private room.  
“Wait!” Sebastian chased after him. “Joseph, it’s not what you think!” The corner of his shoe caught on the doorframe back to the main club, but despite nearly falling, he managed to catch up with Joseph.  
“Joseph, wait!” He grabbed Joseph by the shoulder.  
“I don’t want to know what was going on in there Seb. What you and Kidman do outside of work is your business, not mine.”  
“We weren’t doing anything. She’s undercover and I just happened to find her so we were talking in one of the backrooms.”  
“Uh huh. Talking. Looked like you were doing a bit more than just talking if you ask me,” Joseph said. He had his arms crossed over his chest.  
“Wait, Joseph!” Kidman had caught up to both of them. She had thrown a robe over her uniform to make her a bit more decent. “It’s not what you think.”  
“I know. Sebastian was already explaining the situation to me,” Joseph said.  
“What are you even doing here in the first place?” Kidman asked.  
“I got a call, because two of the club patrons got into a fight over one of the dancers in the back room, and one of them had a knife. I got called because the fight got out of hand,” Joseph explained. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to the station. I have work that I need to do.”  
Kidman huffed in frustration and went back into club.  
“Hey Joseph, before you go,” Sebastian said.  
“What is it Seb?”  
“Do you think you could give me a ride home?”  
“I’m not your taxi service Seb. You can drive yourself home. Unless… You were drinking in there, weren’t you?”  
“Well I wasn’t there to watch the dancers, that’s for sure.”  
“Why weren’t you at Devil’s Tavern? That’s where you usually go after work.”  
Sebastian ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. “I got kicked out because I got into an argument with another customer.”  
Joseph shook his head. “I can’t believe you.”  
“Could you please just drop me off?”  
“No Sebastian. Go call your own taxi.”  
“Please Joseph? You pass right by my house on the way back to the station.”  
“No Sebastian.”  
Sebastian scowled and pulled out his keys. “Fine. I’ll just drive myself home.”  
“Are you sober enough to drive? I know how you drink.”  
Sebastian ignored him and started walking to his car.  
“Fine! Just get in the car Sebastian.” Joseph grumbled to himself and climbed into the driver’s seat of the police cruiser.  
Sebastian put his keys away and stumbled into passenger’s seat. The drinks from earlier were now hitting him and he could feel his head spinning.  
“If you get sick in here, you’re paying to get it cleaned up.  
“Thanks Joseph.” Sebastian put on his seat belt and leaned his head back against the head rest as he closed his eyes. He really should have eaten before he left.  
“Just don’t get too used to it.” Joseph put the car in drive and took Sebastian home before heading back to the station to finish the rest of his shift. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
